


An angels wings

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: Cas doesn't feel right without his wingsDean tries to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I'm coming back to edit it

Dean kind of hates them. It took him 3 hours, 5 rolls of tape and 10 pieces of card but he had done it. He had made Cas wings again. 

The angel had spoken about missing his wings multiple times with Dean, when they were curled together in the early hours of the morning. "I miss them Dean. I don't feel like an angel anymore." "I know Cas, I'm sorry. But you'll always be an angel to me." That statement is always rewarded with a soft kiss before the angels drawing patterns on Deans chest until they fall asleep. 

Dean took it upon himself to make Cas feel a little better. So walking into the library in the bunker, the wings held behind his back, Dean awkwardly steps up to Cas who's mid conversation with Sam. "Um, Cas. They're kind of shit, okay they're really shit, but I made you something." He doesn't even look at the angel as he pulls the wings from around his back, holds them out a little from his chest and chews his lips. "Sorry." 

The wings are ripped from his hands, which are suddenly full of a warm, hard body pressed against his as Cas hugs him. "Dean, I love them!" The angel steps back and picks them up, runs his fingers over the tape holding it together, dipping his fingers into the grooves between the feathers. "I know you said you missed your wings so I thought I'd make you some. You don't have to wear them obviously, but you know, I tried." 

He watches Cas slip the straps over his arms, turn his head slightly to see the tip of the wings over his shoulder, a massive smile growing wide on his face as he looks back at Dean. "Dean, oh my father, I love you." "Me too Cas." "I feel like an angel again. What do you think, Sam?" "They look perfect Cas. You look heavenly." 

Dean grins. Yeah they were shit, put together with duct tape and card but Cas was happy. He felt like an angel again and that was all Dean wanted.


End file.
